warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvacht
, welkom bij deel 1 van de tweede fanfiction van Appelvacht en Avondpoot. PROLOOG (door Avondpoot) Het was een koele avond, in het Rivierclankamp lag een schildpadpoes hijgend op de grond, haar partner, een blauwgrijze kater, stond voor haar."Ze komen, vlug, haal een medicijnkat!" Hijgde ze hees. Haar partner knikte en sprong weg. Maar hij was niet snel genoeg, daar verscheen de eerste kitten al, een grijs met zwart cypers katertje. De poes schreeuwde even, en begon hem dan uitgeput te likken. Dan verschenen de andere kittens, een grijze kater en een een wit poesje. De poes liet haar kop hijgend vallen."Ze heten Steenkit, Varenkit en... Vochtkit." Miauwde ze toen haar partner aan kwam rennen met de medicijnkat."Ze zijn prachtig, Varenstroom!" Riep hij. Veel veel verder, in het kamp van de Schaduwclan, werd er een poesje geboren."Aah!" Een beige met bruine poes met fijne strepen lag gillend op de grond. De andere moederkatten waren rond haar verzameld, samen met de medicijnkat. Maar het was al bijna te laat. Uiteindelijk lukte het, en de medicijnkat haalde een fijn gestreept, bruin met beige poesje tevoorschijn, ze had één witte poot, een witte staarttop en witte oorpuntjes. De poes kreunde even, en haar ogen vlogen open toen ze de kitten zag."één?!" riep ze."Heb ik maar één jong?!" De kitten piepte even. De medicijnkat likte het jong zachtjes."Het maakt niet uit of het er één of tien zijn!" Gromde ze. De moederkat draaide haar kop kwaad om."Ik zoog dat gedrocht niet!" Sneerde ze kwaad. De medicijnkat leek uit het veld geslagen."Maar ze- ze is gezond!" Riep ze. De moederkat duwde haar jong boos weg. HOOFDSTUK 1 (door Appelvacht) 'Vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Vochtpoot. Jouw mentor wordt Mosstreep.' Dat zei Blauwster. Vochtpoot liep naar zijn mentor toe om haar neus aan te raken. 'Ik zal je de beste krijger ooit maken, omdat ik Mistwolks krijgerceremonie niet kon meemaken.' Huppelpoot en Streeppoot, lagen voor het Leerlingenhol te zonnen. 'Hoi, Vochtpoot!' riep Streeppoot. Uit het hol kwam ook Golfpoot, waar Huppelpoot op verliefd was. 'Tot zo.' miauwde Huppelpoot tegen haar oom, voordat ze blozend met Golfpoot naar het trainingsveldje liep. Vochtpoot zag Tornadopoot naar hem staren. Hij keek haar vragend aan. Daarna keek ze verlegen weg. 'Ze vindt je leuk.' miauwde Mosstreep.'Ja. Leeuwenpels keek ook zo naar mij toen we nog leerlingen waren. Zelfs nu doet hij dat dat nog.' Varenpoot en Steenpoot bekeken het leerlingenhol. Viskit, een kit uit Vlinderoogs tweede nest, stak haar kop uit de kraamkamer. Leeuwpoot en Woestijnpoot lagen te dutten in hun nesten. 'Kom je nog? We gaan jachttecknieken oefenen.' Toen de twee katten naar de rivier liepen, leek Mosstreep te staren naar een klif op SchaduwClan territorium. 'Wat is er?' 'De klif. Ik had Leeuwenpels' leerling Netelpoot daar gered, maar ik viel. Daarvan ik heb ik het litteteken op mijn rug. We gaan vissen.' Mosstreep slikte. 'Ga bij het water staan, maar zorg dat je schaduw er niet over het water valt. Dat laat de vissen schrikken. Als er een vis dichtbij komt, sla je met een poot.' Vochtpoot deed zijn best. Hij keek heel nauwkeurig of zijn schaduw op het water kwam. Toen zwom er een grote, maar dan ook echt een grote, vis voorbij. Vochtpoot sloed zo snel als hij kon zijn poot in het water. Hij had zijn eerste prooi gevangen! 'Proficat! En dat op je eerste les!' Trots pakte hij zijn prooi en sleepte het naar het kamp. Mosstreep had een kleinere vis gevangen. Nadat hij zijn prooi op de hoop had gelegd, ging hij weer naar Mosstreep toe. 'Wat gaan we nu doen? Ik heb geen zin me te vervelen! Anders...' Mosstreep schudde haar hoofd. 'Dat was het voor vandaag.' Vochtpoot keek chargerijnig toe hoe Mosstreep samen met Leeuwenpels ging jagen. 'Ik ga zwemmen.' dacht hij. 'Vochtpoot!' riep Wolkit, Viskits zus. 'Ik moet en zal mee met jou!' Vochtpoot zuchtte. Hij had geen keus. Hij pakte Wolkit. Zijn wollige staart sloeg in zijn gezicht. 'Kap daar toch mee, haarbal!' Toen ze bij de rivier waren, gooide hij de kit in het water. 'Jea! Ik ben nog nooit in het water geweest!' Wolkit rolde door het ondiepe water. Vochtpoot sprong achter hem aan. 'Leuk hé? Hier heb ik die gigantische vis gevangen!' Wolkit werd opeens onder water getrokken. 'Help! Iemand! Wolkit verdrinkt!' riep Vochtpoot. Opeens kwam er een beeldschone SchaduwClanleerling aanrennen. HOOFDSTUK 2 (door Avondpoot) Bontpoot dook de rivier in, achter het Rivierclanjong aan. Ook al was ze blind, ze kon hem goed ruiken. De Rivierclanleerling keek haar verbaasd aan toen ze in de rivier dook en naar de kitten toezwom, ze voelde zijn ogen in haar vacht prikken en ze voelde de stromingen langs haar buikvacht trekken, maar dan voelde ze opeens grond onder haar poten, en greep de kitten aan zijn nekvel vast. Het jong piepte luid, zijn wollige vacht was drijfnat. Ze legde hem voorzichtig op de oever en begon zijn pels droog te wrijven, uiteindelijk opende het jong zijn nog blauwe oogjes. De Rivierclanleerling kwam aanrennen, en Bontpoot keek naar een punt naast hem toen hij voor haar stond, want ze kon hem immers niet zien."Bedankt!" Riep hij. Hij tilde de kitten op en keek haar bewonderend aan."Hoe heet je?" Vroeg hij door zijn mond vol vacht heen."Bontpoot." Miauwde Bontpoot kortaf."En jij?" Vroeg ze terug, ze klonk een beetje koeltjes."Vochtpoot." Miauwde de andere leerling. Hij boog zijn kop voor haar uit dankbaarheid, en Bontpoot "keek" hem na. Gelukkig had hij niet gezien dat ze blind was. dat kwam omdat ze wel pupillen had, maar dat ze niet bewogen en gewoon in het niets staarden. Ze werd vaak uitgescholden door haar medeleerlingen, maar de clan kon niet zonder haar omdat ze voor de kittens, oudsten en moederkatten zorgde. Ze wist dus de meest medicijnen en manieren om kittens te redden."Hm, Vochtpoot." Murmelde ze in zichzelf, en ze liep terug naar het Schaduwclanmoeras. "Ik ga wel kruiden zoeken!" Bontpoot keek glimlachend naar Lenteblad, de medicijnkat."Dat is goed, maar moet er niemand met je mee?" Vroeg de knappe poes terug."Nee, het zal wel lukken." Miauwde Bontpoot, en ze sprong het hol uit. Haar moeder, Bruinstreep, keek haar verwaand aan van de rand van het kamp, ze voelde haar ogen in haar vacht prikken. Bontpoot wist dat haar moeder een hekel aan haar had dat alleen verergerd was toen ze had ontdekt dat haar jong blind was. Bontpoot hief haar kin op om te tonen dat ze niet zo zwak was als ze dachten, en even later trippelde ze over het moeras, richting de Rivierclangrens waar veel watermunt groeide. Ze dacht weer aan Vochtpoot. Hoe zou hij eruitzien? Ze was best benieuwd, maar wist dat ze het nooit zou weten. Ze gebruikte haar scherpe gehoor, en rook even daarna de doordringende geur van watermunt bij de grens. Ze liep er snel heen, en begon de bladeren af te knagen. Even later had ze een mooi bosje lila bloemen en lichtgroene bladeren. Hier moest ze uitkijken, want volgens Lenteblad waren hier veel vossenvallen. Ze dronk even de lucht in, en liep toen langs de grens. Ze had zin in een wandelingetje. Opeens klonk er een luide klap, de pijn schoot omhoog via haar poot en ze smakte op de drassige grond."Aah!" Riep ze, en ze probeerde haar poot uit de vossenval te rukken. Maar dit keer had haar blindheid een minpunt. Haar poot bloedde nu nog erger, en het staal sneed in haar poot. Ze slaakte een gil toen het zilveren koord door haar vlees zakte en haar bloed sopte in de drassige grond. En dan hoorde ze een kreet. Een Rivierclanpatrouille liep naar haar toe. Vochtpoot was er bij, en ze voelde zijn verrassing."Zo zo, een leerling van de Schaduwclan." Siste een poes, ze klonk eerder boos dan gemeen. Bontpoot probeerde in haar richting te kijken, maar ze wist niet waar het geluid vandaan kwam."Kijk me aan, stomme haarbal!" Grauwde een kater. Bontpoot keek zonder iets te zien in de richting waar het geluid vandaan kwam. De poes ging recht voor haar zitten."Ho ho, wacht, hoe kom je in een vossenval terecht?" Vroeg ze. Nu klonk ze eerder nieuwsgierig. Bontpoot kneep haar ogen half dicht."Wat gaat jou dat aan?!" Snauwde ze brutaal."Ugh, laten we eerst kennismaken. Ik ben Mosstreep van de Rivierclan." Miauwde ze, maar voor Bontpoot kon antwoorden duwde de kater Mosstreep opzij."Verspil onze tijd niet!" Gromde hij boos."Maar Blauwster-" "STIL!!!" Mosstreep keek beledigd naar haar leider. Bontpoot kroop een beetje achteruit."Laten we haar gijzelen, dan kunnen we de Schaduwclan eens goed terugpakken!" Gromde Blauwster. Bontpoot keek hem venijnig aan."Dat zal toch niets helpen hoor!" Grauwde ze."Ik bekleed een van de laagste posities." Ze voelde hoe alle katten haar verrast aankeken."maar, je bent een gezonde leerling, waarom ben je dan geen krijgersleerling?" Vroeg Vochtpoot. Het was voor het eerst dat hij zijn mond opende. Bontpoot keek naar een punt naast hem."Omdat ik blind ben." HOOFDSTUK 3 (door Appelvacht) Nu had Vochtpoot iets om de leerling te laten gaan. 'Ze is blind! Daar kunnen we toch niets mee!' schreeuwde hij. Blauwster schudde zijn hoofd. 'Zij vertelt ons de geheimen van SchaduwClan. Oftewel ze wordt gevangene.' Vochtpoot liep boos achter zijn vader aan. 'Varenstroom, waar ben je?' vroeg hij. Hij had zijn moeder nooit gekend. 'Ik zal je vannacht terugbrengen naar de grens. Blauwster heeft zijn negen levens nog niet dus ik kan hem doden.' zei hij in gedachten tegen Bontpoot. Stiekem vond hij haar leuk. Maar Tornadopoot vond hem leuk. 'Vochtpoot, vechttraining!' riep Mosstreep. 'Oke. We beginnen met de basis technieken.' miauwde ze toen ze op het trainingsveldje kwamen. Het veldje was aan de rand van het kamp, zodat je naar de openplek kon kijken. Vochtpoot zag dat Keverhart, de medicijnkat na Kabbelstrooms dood, naar Bontpoot toe liep met wat kruiden in zijn bek. Bontpoot snauwde iets tegen hem en Keverhart liep sip weg. 'Hallo? Vochtpoot?' vroeg Mosstreep ongeduldig. Hij draaide zich om. 'Als je moet vechten, zijn er verschillende manieren om aan te vallen. Weet je welke?' Vochtpoot dacht na. Hij had Blauwster een keer met Misthart zien trainen. Toen ging Misthart bijten en krabben. 'Bijten en krabben!' riep hij. Mosstreep knikte. 'Doe maar een aanval!' Vochtpoot sprong om haar heen. Op het juiste moment sloeg hij zijn poot naar haar uit, en toen mepte hij haar in d'r gezicht, met zijn scherpe klauwen. Mosstreeps neus bloedde nu. 'Ik had toch gezegd dat je je klauwen moet intrekken! Nu ga ik naar Keverhart. Mijn neus brandt.' Hij keek toe hoe Mosstreep zich door de ingang wurmde en richting het Medicijnhol liep. Wolkit en Viskit waren met de prooi aan het spelen. Viskit rende naar de muis en wierp hem richting een kuil waar Wolkit voor stond. Glittervacht, Mosstreeps moeder, was oudste geworden nadat haar zoon leerling was. Misthart, Varenpoots mentor, nam haar mee naar het bos. Iedereen had wat te doen, behalve hij en Bontpoot. Vochtpoot liep naar de blinde gevangene toe. 'Ik vertrouw die Blauwster niet.' miauwde Bontpoot. 'Hoezo niet? Hij is mijn vader.' antwoordde Vochtpoot. 'Ik was erbij toen hij Mosselsters lijk vond bij onze grens. De enige geuren op Mosselsters lijk waren dood, en ik kon Blauwbes ruiken.' Bontpoot drukte zich tegen hem aan. 'Ik ga naar het leerlingenhol. Misschien is er iemand daar die iets met mij wil doen. Golfpoot en Huppelpoot zaten te praten. Grootpoot, Golfpoots broer, was aan het slapen. 'De oudsten hadden die gigantische vis samen met Blauwster en Leeuwenpels opgegeten. Jammer, want ik had ook wel wat gewild.' vertelde Golfpoot. Huppelpoot praatte nog wat over het gevecht met De Dood in een ver oord. Vochtpoot luisterde even maar verveelde zich algauw. 'En toen, rukte Mosstreep aan Leeuwenpels, ovrgenomen door Dood, en toen was mijn staart eraf gebeten en mijn blije herrineringen gewist. Hij sprintte achter ons aan maar kreeg ons niet te pakken...' HOOFDSTUK 4 (door Avondpoot) Bontpoot zuchtte, ze haatte het hier. Zou Lenteblad haar gemist hebben? Ze schudde haar kop even. Blauwster liep zijn hol uit, zo te ruiken. Hij liep naar haar toe."Wat moet je?!" Snauwde ze brutaal. Blauwster keek haar gepikeerd aan."Wanneer gaat jouw clan slapen?" Vroeg hij. Zo te zien wou hij haar clangeheimen lospeuteren, maar ze had hem wel door."Nooit." Miauwde ze droogjes."Lieg niet!" Grauwde Blauwster. Er verscheen een geamuseerd glimlachje rond Bontpoot's mond."Waarom moet je dat weten? Zodat je weet wanneer je stiekem kan aanvallen?" Ze had het duidelijk geraden. Blauwster zweeg even, en dan, totaal onverwachts sloeg hij haar van haar poten. Bontpoot had al vechttechnieken geleerd, ze was er best goed in. Voor een blinde. Ze gleed onder hem door op basis van geur en geluid, en ze wist hem even uit evenwicht te brengen, die kans liet ze niet varen. Ze ramde hem van zijn poten, en met een verstikte kreet viel hij op de grond. Bontpoot hoorde de andere leerlingen gniffelen."Stel je eens voor, een blinde die de clanleider verslaat!" giegelde Huppelpoot. Ze voelde Vochtpoot's ogen bewonderend in haar vacht prikken. Maar dan was Blauwster's geur overal, en ze wist niet meer waar hij was. Opeens haalde hij uit, en Bontpoot vloog wel enkele staartlengen ver, tot ze zich omdraaide in de lucht en in een sluiphouding zakte."Is dat een techniek van de Schaduwclan?" Voeg het jong dat Bontpoot de dag ervoor had gered."Ja, ik heb ze het eens zien doen." Antwoordde Tornadopoot, die met ze aan het spelen was."ho ho, rustig aan!!" Keverdoorn ging vlug tussen haar en Blauwster instaan."Waarom? Ik begin me net te amuseren, je wil toch niet dat ik een dikkerd word zoals hem?" Ze knikte naar Blauwster. Vochtpoot kreeg een hysterische lachbui, tot Blauwster hem kwaad aankeek en hij zich met een rode kop terugtrok. HOOFDSTUK 5 (door Appelvacht) 'Je moet je jachtpatrouilles organiseren.' miauwde Blauwster ongeduldig tegen zijn commandant, Leeuwenpels, de oom van Vochtpoot. 'Oke. Misthart, Sneeuwvleugel, Bloeihart en Steenpoot. Jullie worden geleid door Lappentand.' Lappentand en zijn patrouille renden het kamp uit. 'Ik leid een patrouille van Zachtvoet, Limoenvacht, Mosstreep en Vochtpoot.' 'Yes!' dacht Vochtpoot. Hij liep achter zijn mentor door de tunnel. Op haar neus zat nog steeds een klein wondje. Bij de grens met SchaduwClan stond een patrouille te wachten. Buizerdster stond voorop. Vochtpoot wist dat hij de beste vriend van Leeuwenpels en Mosstreep was. 'Buizerdster.' miauwde Leeuwenpels koeltjes. 'Jullie hebben onze leerling gestolen!' snauwde Buizredster. 'Wij deden dat niet, maar Blauwster. Ik beloof je dat we haar maanhoog, vandaag, zullen terug brengen. Excuses voor wat Blauwster deed.' Buizerdster knikte. 'Dank je. Het laatste wat ik wil is oorlog met mijn vrienden.' Aspoot, die bekend stond als de meest gevaarlijkste leerling ooit, keek Vochtpoot op dezelfde manier aan als Tornadopoot. 'Ugh. Niet nog iemand die me leuk vindt. Er zitten al 2 andere poezen achter me aan!' dacht hij. 'Wie zou ik als partner kiezen? Ik denk Aspoot. Onze kittens zullen dan de sterkste ooit zijn!' Vochtpoot liep achter de anderen aan, terwijl hij omkeek naar Aspoot. 'Doei!' miauwde ze zachtjes. De grijze Limoenvacht liep voor hem en Mosstreep. 'Wat?! Breng die zwakkeling ''terug naar haar zwakke Clan? Ze kwan al hun geheimen vertellen!' schreeuwde Blauwster. Stormstaart, een oudste, protesteerde. 'Dat zijn niet onze zaken, Blauwster.' 'Wie het er niet mee eens is dat Muispoot, onze gevangene, moet blijven, mag de Clan verlaten.' 'Ik heet Bontpoot!' riep Bontpoot gekwetst. 'Dat boeit me niks. Maar vanaf nu zullen de elite krijgers, Mosstreep, Zachtvoet, Lappentand en Sneeuwvleugel haar bewaken.' Mosstreep wenkte de elite krijgers met haar staart. Blauwsters elite krijgers deden altijd wat hij zei. 'Stop! Ik neem Bontpoot vannavond mee naar de grens.' riep Leeuwenpels. 'Nee, Leeuwenpels. Dat zal niet gaan.' zei Mosstreep streng. 'Ja, dat gaat wel. We hebben het Buizerdster beloofd.' Blauwster ging voor zijn commandant staan. 'Spreek je leider niet tegen! Ga op patrouille.' Leeuwenpels keek naar de grond. 'Ja Blauwster.' Hij wenkte sip een paar katten en ging het kamp uit. Vochtpoot had toegekeken. Hij liep naar Bontpoot en fluisterde in haar oor: 'We gaan even "naar buiten".' Bontpoot keek verward. 'Ik bedoel, ik breng je terug.' 'Blauwster, Bontpoot wil even naar buiten. Ik bewaak haar.' Blauwster knikte en de twee katten gingen naar buiten. '''HOOFDSTUK 6 (door Avondpoot)' Bontpoot moest toegeven dat ze het best irritant vond dat Vochtpoot zijn staart over haar schouders legde om haar te leiden. Ze keek hem gepikeerd aan, en hij trok zijn staart vlug weg."Stomme elite krijgers..." Gromde ze zonder Vochtpoot aan te kijken. Haar vriend zei niets."trouwens, Aspoot vind je leuk, ze zei het eens tegen mij." Vochtpoot leek niet verrast met dat nieuws, maar stiekem was ze hem aan het afleiden zodat ze kon ontsnappen."Ze keek al zo raar naar mij." Antwoordde Vochtpoot. Bontpoot's oren zakten naar omlaag, ze voelde gewoon dat hij haar niet leuk vond."Ik moet even mijn behoefte doen." Miauwde ze toonloos, en ze dook in de struiken. Daar bleef ze nog even zitten, en dan sloop ze stil weg. Ze proefde telkens de lucht om te kijken waar ze liep, en dan luisterde ze of er niemand was. Even later kwam ze bij de grens. Opgelucht dronk ze de vertrouwde Schaduwclangeur in en opeens... rook ze een Rivierclanpatrouille. Maar het was al te laat. Ze hadden haar gezien. Blauwster beende woest naar haar toe."Wat doe jij hier?!" grauwde hij. Bontpoot likte tergend langzaam haar poot en keek dan op."Leven, mag dat ook al niet meer ofzo?" Ze hoorde Mosstreep grinniken."Luister, jij gaat nu eens eindelijk gewoon doen ja?!" Blauwster torende hoog boven haar hoofd uit, maar Bontpoot bleef kalm."Ik heb mijn eigen leven, waarom zou ik degene die mij gijzelt gehoorzamen?" ze likte nu haar borst. Vochtpoot kwam aanrennen, en leek opgelucht haar te zien."Bontpoot! Wat was je aan het doen?!" Riep hij."Sorry vader, ik was haar kwijt!" Hij boog voor Blauwster en trok Bontpoot vlug mee."hé! Dat doet pijn!" jammerde ze. Vochtpoot keek of de kust veilig was en begon dan te praten."Luister Bontpoot, waarom wil je altijd alles in je eentje ondernemen?!" Hij klonk boos."Je bent blind, wees toch niet zo roekeloos!" Bontpoot voelde een steek in haar hart bij die belediging. dat ze blind was wilde nog niet zeggen dat ze nutteloos was!"Ha, zo zit het dus. Ik ben blind, hé?" Miauwde ze zacht en verdrietig. Ze voelde vochtpoot ineenkrimpen."Zo bedoelde ik het niet..." Sputterde hij tegen."Ik ben gewoon een nutteloos, jong poesje dat niets voor je betekent, hé?" Ze voelde tranen achter haar ogen prikken."Ik hoor meer en ik ruik meer dan dat jij in je hele leven bij elkaar geroken hebt, ik weet precies wat je nu doet en ik weet waar je zit, ik weet dat je je nu schuldig voelt en dat je nu in elkaar gekrompen bent!" Vochtpoot kromp nog meer in elkaar."Je vergelijkt me niet bij gewone poezen zoals Aspoot en Tornadopoot- en ja! Ik heb je wel gezien hoor! O nee, wacht ik kan niet eens zien!!" Ze draaide zich met een ruk om en rende weg, met achterlating van een beduusde Vochtpoot."Bontpoot! wacht!" zijn stem klonk schril, maar Bontpoot rende door. Opeens voelde ze de grond onder haar poten afbrokkelen, en het volgende moment voelde ze zichzelf door de lucht suizen. Met een kreet van angst viel ze van de kloof naar beneden, recht in de ijskoude rivier. Vochtpoot's schreeuw kwam nauwelijks boven het gebulder van de waterval verderop uit, en Bontpoot voelde hoe ze meegesleurd werd met de ijzige rivier. Ze was koude temperaturen niet gewend, en algauw werd haar beeld donkerder dan het al was. Ze wist niet meer wat boven en onder was, en haar oren deden pijn van het bruisende geluid. Langzaam aan begon ze te stikken en hoe dieper ze getrokken werd, hoe donkerder en kouder het werd. En dan viel ze, van de waterval naar beneden in het stilstaande water, maar ze had overal schrammen en haar poten deden pijn, dus ze zonk dieper en dieper zonder omhoog proberen te zwemmen. En dan hoorde ze een plons naast zich, bubbels bruisten rond haar en iemand greep haar aan haar nekvel vast en begon haar omhoog te trekken. Ze rook Vochtpoot, en het volgende moment was alles weg. HOOFDSTUK 7 (door Appelvacht) 'Bontpoot.' miauwde Vochtpoot koeltjes toen de blinde leerling wakker werd in Lenteblads hol. 'Bedankt voor het terugbrengen.' miauwde Lenteblad. Vochtpoot wendde zich tot Bontpoot. 'Aspoot en Tornadopoot zijn lang niet zo bijzonder als jou.' miauwde Vochtpoot toen Lenteblad het hol had verlaten. 'Weet je wat dat betekent?' Bontpoot knikte. 'Je houdt van mij. Trouwens, ik denk dat je niet mer welkom bent in het kamp van RivierClan. Waarom blijf je hier niet? Je bent familie van Buizerdsters beste vriend.' Vochtpoot knikte. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzameln onder de Hogesteen voor een Clanvergadering!' riep Buizerdster door het kamp. Leerlingen, krijgers, oudsten, moederkatten en twee kittens kwamen naar buiten. 'Allereerst, zal Aspoot krijger worden. Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouders om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Zij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen en ik beveel haar nu, op haar beurt, aan als krijger.' Buizerdster keek de grijze leerling aan. 'Aspoot, zweer jij dat jij de Krijgscode in ere zult houden en je Clan zult verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven?' Aspoot keek strijdlustig naar Buizerdster. 'Dat zweer ik!' riep ze. 'Goed. Dan geef ik je uit naam van de SterrenClan je krijgersnaam. Aspoot, vanaf nu zul je bekend staan als Asvuur. De SterrenClan eert je talent voor vechten en je intelligentie, en wij verwelkomen je als volwaardig krijger van de SchaduwClan.' De Clan, en ook Bontpoot en Vochtpoot, schreeuwden: 'Asvuur! Asvuur!' 'Dat is nou eens een mooie krijgersnaam.' miauwde Bontpoot opgewekt. 'Nou hebben we drie nieuwe leerlingen. Vochtpoot, zou jij je bij SchaduwClan willen aansluiten?' Vochtpoot knikte. 'Oke. Bruinstreep wordt je mentor.' Bontpoot wees met haar staart naar Bruinstreep. Ze was cremekleurig, en zag er slank uit. 'Pluiskit, Vuurkit, jullie zijn klaar om leerlingen te worden. Totdat jullie je krijgersnaam verdienen, staan jullie bekend als Pluispoot en Vuurpoot. Asvuur wordt mentor van Pluispoot. En Vuurpoot had besloten dat ze medicijnkat wil worden. Lenteblad, je hebt bent een goede medicijnkat en zal alles wat je kent leren aan Vuurpoot.' Lenteblad knikte. De katten liepen weg, en gingen weer bezig met hun taken. 'Bruinstreep is een vreselijk humeurige poes. Ik zou oppassen.' miauwde Bontpoot. Bruinstreep had gezegd dat ze morgen zouden beginnen met training. 'Ik ga even het territorium verkennen.' miauwde Vochtpoot tegen zijn vriendin. Bij de kampingang, kwam hij Asvuur tegen. 'Wat super dat je nu bij ons bent!' miauwde ze blij. 'Ehh. ja. SchaduwClan...is....Geweldig!' Asvuur drukte zich tegen hem aan en Vochtpoot keek ongemakkelijk naar Bontpoot. Gelukkig was ze blind en kon hen niet zien. 'Ik hou van je. Alleen heb ik dat nooit kunnen vertellen.' miauwde Asvuur in zijn oor. Vochtpoot miauwde zenuwachtig: 'Ik....ook.' Hij hoopte dat Bontpoot dat niet had gehoord. 'Ik moet gaan. Pluispoot wacht op me.' Hij knikte. Bij Asvuur voelde hij niet hetzelfde als bij Bontpoot. Snel liep hij het kamp uit, maar toen, bij de grens met DonderClan, kwam hij vast te zitten in de modder. Vochtpoot zonk steeds dieper in die kleverige, bruine smurrie. 'Help! Iemand! Help me!' riep hij. lees verder: Appelvacht & Avondpoot/ Blinde liefde/ Deel 2